Dyno-Might
Dyno-Might is the first part of the 51st episode of season 2. In this episode, Blue Falcon asks Dexter to fix an injured Dynomutt. Plot Dexter is in his lab screwing a bolt. Dee Dee takes one of the pipes and puts them on her feet. She waddles and accidentally falls onto the pipes, pulling every single one of them apart. Dexter starts bellowing at Dee Dee, but gets interrupted by the doorbell. Blue Falcon stands at the door with a very injured Dynomutt in his hands. He and Dexter both head back into the laboratory to fix him up. Blue Falcon explains what happened to Dynomutt, and Dexter promises he'll fix Dynomutt up. Later, Dexter is finishing up repairing Dynomutt, and tests him out by plugging a plug into his nose. Dynomutt wakes up and starts wandering around the lab, touching and destroying everything he sees. Dexter realizes Dynomutt's behaving like Dee Dee and yanks the plug out of his nose. Dynomutt is then thrown in the junk box. Dexter calls Blue Falcon back to his lab to reveal a new and enhanced Dynomutt X-90. To test the new build out, Dexter orders the robotic dog to stop crime. Everything goes well until Dynomutt X-90 starts attacking innocent bystanders for minor issues. Dexter and Blue Falcon team up and go after him. In the park, Dynomutt X-90 prepares to fire lasers at a girl sniffing flowers, but is interrupted as Dexter and Blue Falcon enter the scene. The duo throws everything they've got at Dynomutt X-90, but he vaporizes everything and traps them in electrical wires. Blue Falcon explains who the real Dynomutt is, and calls for him using a receiver. Dynomutt heads to the park to save Dexter and his trusted leader. He first turns his head into a cat, and X-90 goes after him, dropping both Dexter and Blue Falcon. In the city, Dynomutt fires a bone that X-90 goes after. He chomps the bone, but it explodes. Dexter uses the moment of opportunity to plug the cartridge into X-90's back. X-90 shorts out and falls over on his side. Dynomutt, Dexter, and Blue Falcon all high five each other. At Dexter's house, Blue Falcon lands the plane and drops Dexter off. Dee Dee watches as Blue Falcon flies off, and she and Dexter enter the house holding hands. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Dad *Blue Falcon *Buzzard *Dynomutt *Dynomutt X-90 Trivia *Mom does not appear in this episode. *This episode serves as a crossover episode. *Blue Falcon and Dynomutt originally appeared in Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, a 1970s cartoon made by Hanna-Barbera. Also, Gary Owens and Frank Welker, the voices of Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, reprised their roles in this episode. *When Dexter says: "Let me start off by saying I am truly honored you came to me Blue Falcon, and I Dexter Boy Genius--in allegiance with the forces of justice--do solemny pledge to revitalize your computerized crime-fighting canine companion, BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!!!" ''("By Any Means Necessary" could be a cultural reference to Malcolm X as it is a quote he infamously used. This could also indicate that Genndy the creator was a fan of Malcolm or read his autobiography or that it was a nod to the words.) *This episode marks the second appearance of ''Dexstar Boy of Wonder. In his previous appearance in'' Star Spangled Sidekicks'', Dexstar had purple shades with his costume, in this episode's appearance he wears his regular glasses instead. *Dad mistakenly believes the Blue Falcon is a member of the Atlanta Falcons and refers to their 1997 season, in which they had a 7-9 record. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Mom